


I Cannot Help But Worry

by TheElvishTrekkie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Avenger, Choose Your Own Character, Clint Barton Feels, Everyone is tired, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loki Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mission, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Thor Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Worried Avengers, all the feels, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and the other Avengers are quite battered after their last mission, and the Reader goes to lay down. When the other begin to worry, there is a knock on her door.</p><p>Who on Earth could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trexlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trexlyn).



> Hello friends! This is much the same as "Confessions of a Love-Potion Victim", where you read the first chapter and then pick whichever chapter you want (and character you want) to continue the story. 
> 
> Warning: This is SMUT. Like, a lot. So if you don't like that, move along please. If you do, welcome and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its characters, and am not affiliated with the company in any way.

The Quinjet landed with precision on the helipad at Avengers Tower with minimal jostling to the bruised people it carried within. The door opened and out poured your team, the Avengers. Everyone moved around cautiously, not one person feeling amazing after a day like that. You had taken a bad pounding, and it had nothing to do with who you were – you were just the unlucky Avenger in the eyes of your latest villain. 

The living room was not empty when you and your fellow heroes stumbled in. Bucky was prepping drinks for the team as Loki lounged on one of the couches, reading. 

You turned around and surveyed the team. Steve, Tony, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, Clint, Natasha, and Thor looked rough. The only members not looking beat up were Bruce – because there was no Code Green – and Vision because he’s, well, Vision. They all accepted the drinks Bucky handed them and began vegetating on the couches. You smiled at them all.

“I’m going to go lay down in my room for a while,” you announced, heading off without waiting for anyone to answer. You heard some half-hearted grunts of acknowledgement in response, but you didn’t care too much. You were tired. 

Thinking that someone would come get you before dinner, you didn’t bother to set an alarm. You peeled off your uniform and took a quick shower to wash off the blood and dirt, grabbed an overlarge T-shirt, and climbed into bed. Almost immediately, you drifted off. 

\------------------------------

Your sleep was dreamless, and you had no concept of anything. A hard knock on your door helped you float back to the surface of wakefulness and you slowly opened your eyes. Turning your head, you were startled to see that you had sleep for almost three hours. The knock sounded again, this time more urgent. You stood and glanced out the window, stretching. Then you paused again and groaned. It had been mid-morning when you returned to the Tower. It was now pitch black outside. You hadn’t slept for three hours…it was probably more like fifteen! 

You stumbled to the door, yawning as you reached for the handle. Standing in front of you was one very concerned Avenger.


	2. The Winter Soldier/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worried Avenger is Bucky. 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I understand that this fanfic is very much liked and wanted more of. I cannot believe the number of hits for having under 400 words. But thank you, every single one of you! I love you all. 
> 
> Enjoy! *Wink*

Bucky stood there with a look on his face that was equal parts concern and anger. 

“Have you been sleeping this entire time? You missed lunch yesterday, and then another one today, and now you’ve missed dinner again. What the hell?” He demanded, crossing his arms and straightening his back. He probably meant it to be intimidating. 

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping. I didn’t think I would for this long though…and I thought someone would come get me for dinner. Yesterday.” You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. 

“Well, are you coming now?” 

“I’ll probably get dressed first, and then yeah, I will.” You went to close your door.

“Oh no, I’m coming in. The team sent me to make sure you came to dinner. Everyone’s worried about you. I’ll drag you there in your birthday suit if I have to.” His smile sent shivers down your back as his eyes swept up and down your body, undressing you with a glance. 

You nodded and went into your walk-in closet, grabbing clothes at random before peeling off the T-shirt and throwing it behind you. You heard a muffled “Hey!” and turned around, your arms coming up to cover yourself.

“Bucky! What are you doing?” 

“I was just checking to make sure you weren’t going to fall asleep in here,” he said half-seriously. He pulled the T-shirt off his head and his eyes locked   
with yours. You watched his baby blues turn dark and fill with lust. The Winter Soldier then repeated his same action from earlier, minus the undressing. 

“Move your hands.”

The command startled you, but you didn’t move. Bucky was quite something to look at himself, you realised, taking in the way his shirt seemed about to burst at the seams from the stretch over his muscles. 

“W-what?” you stammered. 

“Move. Your. Hands.” Each word was accentuated by his steps towards you, making you back into the wall. Goosebumps covered your body, but it wasn’t cold. The caliber of his voice, the octave it had reached; it was entirely different than Bucky’s voice. Your throat went dry as you realised that this wasn’t entirely Bucky – it was the Winter Soldier. Bucky must be having some kind of relapse. 

Slowly, you let your hands drop to your sides. His gaze was enough to make your nipples peak, and you felt that familiar tingling down between your legs. Wetting your lips, you took another step back. Suddenly you were against the wall with your feet off the ground, held there by the hard body of a Super Soldier. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“Bucky, you’re scaring me.”

Bucky’s demeanor shifted immediately. He pressed his head into your neck. “It’s me, (Y/n). I’m still right here, okay? It’s not the Soldier.”

Your body relaxed. “I’m glad. I thought you were done with relapses.”

“I am. Now, would you be okay if I continued? You’re making me hard, and I am loving your reactions to me.” His metal hand trailed down your side and grabbed your ass, making you gasp as the coolness as he squeezed. 

“Yeah, Bucky. I’d like that.” You whispered, leaning out to press your lips to his. The kiss was loving, even playful. His lips tasted exactly like they should – like sweat and coffee, a perfect reflection of his and Steve’s morning routine. The kiss became intense as Bucky shifted once more, back to the Winter Soldier. You could feel him pressing against you through his jeans, and he growled loudly as you pressed out from the wall to feel him more thoroughly. He turned quickly, carrying you over to the bed and stripping your shirt off in the same motion. You intercepted his movement to set you down on your back and ended up standing against the Soldier’s hard body. 

You bite your bottom lip as you fingered Bucky’s shirt and looked up into his lust-filled gaze. Suddenly you felt a surge of courage and got his shirt off as fast as you could before moving towards his belt. You felt his hips twitch towards you.

“Eager, are you?” His tenor was playing your heart strings with a furious beat, pulsing his voice through your nerves to tingle in your toes. 

“Get this off for me,” you muttered, struggling with the clasp. His hands came up and within seconds his belt had flown and hit the wall and his pants hit the floor. Bucky studied you closely.

“Now this isn’t fair,” He whispered huskily. He rubbed himself through his boxers, making your thighs complain about the wetness leaking from above. 

“Bucky,” you whined, watching with wide eyes. The super soldier chuckled, reaching past the waistband to take himself into his hand. He began stroking himself with strong, sure movements, keeping his pace slow and even. You reached down to touch yourself, embarrassment for having someone watch you flying out the window. 

There was simply only one way to describe the delicious sight in front of you – hot. Maybe sexy, too, but the sight of a super soldier with a metal arm stroking himself in front of you, because of you, was the biggest turn-on you had ever experienced. And he had his darkened blue eyes fixed on yours, 

“On your back.” His command was sharp. You complied, wanting nothing more than to see him, to feel him inside of you. Your wetness grew as you eased yourself up to lay with your head on the pillows. 

Bucky released himself long enough to discard his boxers, taking himself again into his hand as he advanced towards you. He eyed your legs, still closed as   
you tried to gain friction where you so desperately needed it. Bucky crawled up to you and pried them apart, settling between them on his knees. 

“Don’t you look perfect right there? I’m gonna show you just how perfect you are, okay? I want you to scream out my name when you cum so that everyone in the Tower, in the whole fucking city, knows that I’m the one fucking you. I want them to know that we belong to each other, no one else,” Bucky growled at you, alternating between stroking you slowly and rubbing fast circle on your clit. You could feel yourself tighten and your back arched slightly off the bed. 

“Bucky,” you breathed, lost in the sensations that his fingers were bringing to your body. 

You cried out wordlessly when his fingers were replaced with something startlingly cold. His other hand, you thought. With a glance towards him you confirmed it: he was using his flesh hand to stroke himself. Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing he could do. 

You felt yourself coming closer to the edge, your body getting ready to jump and leave you behind, gasping for breath when everything stopped. 

“Bucky.” You growled at him this time, but your anger was short-lived. 

“Are you ready for me?” He looked at you innocently. Part of you wanted to throttle him – but another part of you was winning over that.

“Fuck me, Bucky, please,” you whimpered, moving your hips up towards him. He let out a low chuckle and used one hand to position himself. 

“Tell me if it hurts at all, and I’ll stop,” he whispered into your ear, pushing in just enough to submerge the tip. You felt yourself stretch to accommodate his size, though he wasn’t extremely large. It stung slightly, but after a few seconds you nodded and Bucky pushed further into you. He went slowly, but didn’t stop until he was completely inside you. The stinging continued, but you closed your eyes and focused on relaxing the muscles of your vagina. Soon the stinging died down – and at the same time, he shifted his position, causing a spike in pleasure that had you crying out and arching against the Soldier. 

“Can we continue?” Bucky bit your ear, and you moaned loudly whilst nodding. You felt him pull almost all the way out before slamming back in, his name falling wantonly from your mouth. Bucky’s smirk encouraged you to ignore the lewd sounds of sex and wrap your legs around his waist, allowing him to reach new depths. His new angle also allowed his cock to rub against an amazing spot inside of you. Bucky picked up the pace, each piston of his hips bringing more obscenities out of your mouth, which he covered with a sloppy kiss. His breath was hot and quick, a show of his exertion. 

You felt a sudden pull throughout your body, bringing you closer and closer to the edge of the cliff inside you. You whined Bucky’s name again, begging him to go faster, harder, anything to make you fall, to cum. The super soldier braced himself on his metal arm, his other hand moving down to hold your hips as he did exactly what you had asked, begged, for him to do. 

“Bucky!” Your voice reached a higher octave. You felt it coming closer and closer, and you squeezed around him, desperate to reach your release. 

“Oh fuck, (Y/n),” Bucky stared once again into your eyes, and you could see and feel that your movements were making him lose control. His thrusting became unsteady and his eyes shut tightly. The sight of the Winter Soldier losing control was too much – you tightened yourself around him one final time and felt yourself tumble off the cliff, freefalling through your pleasure, lost in you connection with Bucky. Somewhere in your ecstasy, you felt Bucky’s teeth clamp onto your shoulder and his final thrust push you into the pillows. You couldn’t breathe, Bucky’s tight body shaking as he himself reached release. 

You became conscious of the world after a few moments, taking huge gulps of air to make up for your lack of oxygen. Bucky’s weight began to sink onto you, but he was able to pull out of you and move to lay beside you before squishing you. 

“That was amazing, Buck,” you breathed, rolling over to place your head on his shoulder and wrap your arms around his waist. 

“I agree. You felt great.” You blushed. “Let’s not wait to do it again, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So here is the list of chapters, in order:  
> 1\. Bucky, done.  
> 2\. Steve  
> 3\. Tony  
> 4\. Clint  
> 5\. Bruce  
> 6\. Thor  
> 7\. Loki  
> 8\. Natasha  
> 9\. Wanda  
> 10\. Steve and Bucky  
> 11\. Sam  
> 12\. Pietro
> 
> I am willing to do more characters or combinations, but they will come further down on the list. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up is Steve, the Patriotic Captain himself!


	3. Captain America/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is the one to come knocking on your door. What sexiness will ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!! It has been far too many months and I apologize to the ends of the earth. University is a lot and I have finally found the balance between writing what I want (These fanfics and my novel) and writing essays and assignments. 
> 
> But now, without further ado, is Steve and you, dear Reader!!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Steve’s eyes went directly to your bare legs, his face flushing a deep shade of crimson. 

“(Y/n)? Are you alright?” 

You smiled at Steve sleepily. “I am. I had a good rest…is dinner ready?”

“Um. Dinner was more than a day ago…lunch is soon, though,” Steve said, his eyes lingering again on your legs. You tightened your thighs together, noticing the sensitivity that Steve had caused you to feel. You bit your bottom lip subconsciously, looking up at Steve as your focus shifted from food to something different.

“How long do we have until lunch?” You asked quietly. 

Steve looked at you with wide eyes. “Uh, probably about an hour. (Y/n), are you alright?”

You grabbed a handful of Steve’s shirt and pulled him off balance and into the room. He looked surprised but caught himself as you swung the door shut and stood with your back to it. Steve looked at you, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?” 

“I saw you admiring my legs, Captain. Like what you see?” You winked at him, your hands moving to your thighs and dragging slowly up to your hips. You made sure to catch the edge of your shirt with one hand and pull it up, revealing your panty-less hip crease. Steve’s expression turned lustful, his pupils growing larger. You moaned, loving what your movements were doing to him. 

Steve took a step closer to you, his eyes locked on your hip. You released the cloth and he growled. 

“Take it off.” 

The order sent a signal to your wet centre to tighten, and you moved quickly to obey. Before the shirt hit the floor, Steve had pinned you to the door and picked you up, pressing himself against your body. You wrapped your legs around him, trying to pull him into you to gain more friction. 

“Aren’t you a needy girl, (Y/n)? Do you need my cock inside you?” Steve whispered in your ear, making you moan louder. 

“Fuck yes, Steve…I need you so bad…” you whimpered, planting kisses from the base of his neck up to his jaw, earning a low groan and another growl when you bit and sucked on the skin below his jaw. 

You pulled his shirt off over his head, humming happily at his muscled form. He held you against the door with one hand under your bum and undid his jeans quickly before stepping out of them and back to you. You thanked whatever gods were out there that you had forgotten panties and moaned erotically when the underside of his cock met with your sensitive bud. 

“You like that? Getting my dick all wet with your juices? Fuck, (Y/n), I want to take you right now,” Steve moaned, his head hitting the door. 

“I want you. Steve, if you don’t fuck me hard enough that everyone can hear, I’m going to go get—aaahh!” You cried out in surprise as the tip of Steve’s member entered you suddenly. 

He pulled away from the wall and grinned at you. “No one is going to make you feel this good, (Y/n). I can promise you that.”

You maneuvered your hips around, trying to gain another inch of him. The stretch felt amazing and you didn’t want him to be gentle about continuing. “Please, Captain, I need you.”

Steve kissed you roughly, pushing halfway into you and still leaving you moaning for more. “Call me that again.”

“Captain,” you moaned, your nails scraping over his pecs. He started pounding into you at once, making you call out at a higher octave at the sensations in your body.   
Your body began hitting the door over and over again, and you fell into the rhythm of pushing up against the door and allowing your weight to pull you down again onto Steve’s thick cock. “Fuck, Captain, fuck me harder, please!” 

Steve began swearing too, and you could tell that he was losing a bit of control. “Steve, let me down and we’ll move to the bed…” 

He spun your around and laid you on the bed, all without removing himself from you. “Fuck, you look so beautiful like this.”

“What, completely at your mercy?” You smirked up at him. 

“Yes,” Steve replied, lifting your legs onto his shoulder and setting a brutal pace. At this new angle, you could feel him hitting your cervix with every thrust and it felt hot. You couldn’t stop the flow of obscenities and slips of “Captain!” from escaping your mouth and Steve’s smile told you that he loved every second of it. He closed his eyes and pumped him you harder, gripping your hips to keep you in place. 

“Fuck, (Y/n),” he called out, spilling himself inside you as his entire body tightened to his release. You moaned as you watched him, and your hand went down to finger your clit. He panted, pulling out and watching as your finger circled around and dipped into your dripping hole. Catching some of his seed, you brought your fingers to your mouth and lapped it up. His eyes were wide and you could see that his climax had not softened his need.

“Want some more, Captain?” You asked silkily, tracing your hands down over your breasts and landing them on your hip bones. 

“As much as I would love to, I believe it’s your turn, Ma’am,” Steve said, smirking at you. You smiled up at him.

“How would you like me?” 

Steve moaned. “Spread your legs. I want to taste you.”

His mouth felt hot as he tongued you, making you squirm. His nose hit your clit and you cried out his name in a high voice, causing him to pull you against his face harder. The sensation of Captain America’s face between your legs was sexy, and felt forbidden to you. That thought just made it so much more pleasurable to grind yourself on him. He began pumping his tongue inside you and it felt glorious, when his nose continued to press against your clit when he pushed inside. 

“Captain,” you said breathlessly. “Please, I’m close, don’t stop…” 

You felt your climax building, and you began grinding against Steve’s face harder, trying anything to reach that peak. It didn’t take long and you were coming into Steve’s mouth, moaning and calling out his name with no regard for who heard. He continued lapping up your juices as they combined with his, cleaning you as you came down from your high. 

You lay there in bliss as Steve reached for his shirt and wiped off his face. Smiling, he settled down beside you and pulled you back into his arms.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” you said, resting your head on his arm as pressed himself against your back. 

“Me too.” You could hear the blush in his voice. “But there were other things I imagined too.”

“You’ll have to share them with me someday.” You turned around to plant a kiss on his lips. “Maybe even later today.”

“I’d like that. But first, we need to get some food into you.” Steve smiled, holding you tightly against his warm and flushed chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please comment and let me know how you liked it and/or if you would like to request a fic in the future. I won't be able to do them all, but I will try my hardest to fulfill as many of your fantasies as I possibly can!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Normally I would just say that I take requests, but this time is different. Who would you like to go first, second, third, and so on? Comment below, and the Avengers will appear in the order that they are commented in. The options are listed at the top of the work in the "Relationships" section. I hope to hear from you all soon!!


End file.
